This invention relates to electro-mechanical massaging devices and more particularly to a massager having a pair of opposed applicators that are driven in a reciprocating motion by an electric motor.
Electrically driven vibrators and massagers are well known in the art. Those that are hand-held generally hold the motor portion immobile while a driven applicator portion moves through a prescribed motion. The applicator is applied to a body part to apply the motion to the body part.
Many of the ailments that are amenable to massage therapy such as arthritis occur in paired body parts, i.e. the limbs, and especially the joints in hands, wrists, elbows, shoulders, feet, ankles, knees and hips. It is often awkward to treat the paired joints with conventional massagers, where the applicator must first be held against one joint of the pair and then against the second joint of the pair. The problem is further compounded by arthritis in the hands or arms that may make the holding of a conventional massager awkward or painful.